Transportation crew and staff typically use management information tools to perform various tasks and operations. For example, for an air traffic scenario, an airport controller may use the Advanced Surface Movement and Guidance Control System (A-SMGCS). The A-SMGCS may provide a user display that includes an airport layout with airport traffic information. The A-SMGCS may provide multiple information sources during various operational scenarios. Other transportation operations, such as passenger train and cruise ship operations, also use other types of management information tools.